


A Fairy Tail of Chicago

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: A fairy tale with a happy ever after





	A Fairy Tail of Chicago

Mickey Milkovich was finishing the plastering in apartment 6. The building was looking good and he knew his guys had done well. He hoped to be able to give them a bonus next week, assuming the asshole owner paid up on time. Matt came in with a coffee for him.  
“So. D’you fancy the Mardi Gras Masquerade at the weekend?”  
Mickey took the cup and nodded his thanks. “The what?”  
Matt sighed. “The Mardi Gras Masquerade? At the Fairy Tail in Boys Town”  
“No. On so many levels.”  
“Oh come on. It’ll be fun. I can’t remember the last time you had fun. Besides I need a wing man”  
Mickey looked up at his friend. As usual he wondered why he didn’t find him attractive. Matt was pretty. Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, slim, muscled. But no spark there. Luckily Matt was looking for his Prince Charming, or rather his Daddy Charming meaning Mickey wasn’t his type either. They had once tried kissing and fallen about laughing.  
Mickey looked sullen and pouted “I don’t have anything to wear” He hung his head when Matt’s eyes sparkled.  
“Well as luck would have it....” he began  
“Christ. Ok. What?”  
“Well, I’m going to be Cinders...”  
“Of course you are.”  
“And I just happen to have procured a Buttons costume in your size.”  
“Buttons?”  
“Yeah. You know. The best friend? Come on, Mickey. Please?”  
Mickey sighed. He had no other plans that was for sure.  
“Ok fine.“  
“Yay” said Matt and did a little jump and clap.  
“You are so gay” said Mickey shaking his head.  
“Maybe if you were a bit more gay you wouldn’t be so bloody miserable” retorted the young man as he flounced put of the room. 

Mickey and Matt shared a large 2 bed 2 bath apartment. It was in one of their first construction job buildings and was still Mickey’s favourite. This was so far away from his Southside roots. The apartment was painted a warm grey with hardwood floors and they had chosen minimalist firniture. He wanted this to be a haven of ‘not like home’ and it was...  
Mickey had run away when he was 17, the day after he’d looked at the red haired shop boy, his sister Mandy’s boyfriend for chrissake, and realised that (a) he liked men and (b) his father was probably going to kill him. He’d been lucky in meeting Matt. Matt had let him stay with his parents and helped him get his first job. Mickey smiled at the memory of Matt wheedling one of his older “gentleman friends” into letting Mickey apprentice with him. But Mickey was a good worker and had quickly proved himself. Before long he was running his own team and when Matt and his friend fell out, he and Mickey had set up their own crew and were soon in high demand. 

Matt appeared in their living room sporting a costume that made even Mickey take a sharp breath.  
“Wow,”  
“I know, right?”  
It was all shades of russet, green and brown and was supposed to represent rags. But it had been made so well and was so fitted that Matt looked almost naked.

Tight knee length leggings and a small vest barely covered Matt’s smooth chest. There was a jacket which he had slung over his shoulder. Crystal encrusted shoes and the obligatory mask completed the outfit. 

“I thought you’d be wearing the party dress”  
“Ooh no. I want my Fairy Godmother to notice me!” cooed Matt. He handed a garment bag to Mickey.  
“Go try it on. I might need to ring Eleanor to do some alterations.”  
Mickey went into his room and unzipped the bag. He sighed with relief. Matt hadn’t let him down.

The outfit was denim. A pair of jeans and a jacket with sort of old world soldier clasps, what were they called again? Oh yeah, frogging. He smiled. A white shirt with a slashed front and a blue glittery mask were also hanging in the bag. There was a box with a pair of cowboy boots in too. He got dressed and walked out to Matt’s whistled approval. “I knew it would work! Eleanor wasn’t sure but look at you!  
“Yeah. Ok.” Mickey looked at Matt coyly. “I look good.”  
“Yup.” Said Matt. “We might find you a boyfriend yet!”  
“Whatever.”  
“Oh for heavens sake Mickey! When are you gonna give up this soulmate shit and have a date?”  
“When I find someone I want to date!”  
Matt shook his head. “Pathetic.”  
“Fuck you!”  
“I’m not your type ‘apparently’.”  
The pair laughed. 

That night Mickey dreamed of red hair, too many freckles and a smile he hadn’t thought of in more than five years.

*********

Ian hated the masquerade. It was the only night that things always got weird. Masquerade was the only night he’d ever been hit while “taking care” of a customer in the toilets. It was as if the mask gave them some kind of freedom, he thought. He looked at his costume. The theme for the club this year was Commedia dell'arte and Ian had been chosen to play Harlequin, Fairy Taill style. His chequered costume consisted of a one piece with teeny shorts and a sleeveless top. The top was also cut to the waist making it practically pointless. He sighed. A gold mask completed the ensemble. All the dancers had gold masks he knew. He put the costume back In his locker and took out the gold hot pants that were his regular uniform. Time to go to work.

Another night. Another dollar. Ian showered and changed before counting his tips. $325. It had been a good night. He pocketed the money and walked home. He was tired and cold and lonely. He knew his work wasn’t conducive to meeting someone special but what else could he do? He wasn’t trained for anything and his bipolar meant holding down a ‘normal’ job was hard. This paid well and it wasn’t terrible. Apart from Mardi Gras. He lay on his small bed and went to sleep. 

*********

Mardi Gras had arrived. The Fairy Tail was lit up like a Christmas tree. The dancers were all dressed in their outfits, including a rather gorgeous Pierrot, who was being played by Ian’s friend, Paul. Ian walked out as Harlequin and took his position on the stage. The music blared and the doors opened. The masquerade had begun.

Mickey And Matt walked in, both getting admiring looks from the chaps in chaps who were lounging around near the doors.  
“Hi there! Looking for me sweetie?”  
Matt ignored him but Mickey turned. “Nope.” He said bluntly.  
“Ooh! Harsh!” Responded the cowboy with fake sadness.

“Drink?” Matt was gesturing towards the bar. “Yeah. Thanks.”  
Matt disappeared off to to find a barman. Mickey stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around. A masked rabbit approached him. “What are you supposed to be?”  
“Buttons.” Said Mickey shortly.  
“I’d unbutton you. “ offered the rabbit.  
“No thanks.”  
“Rude.” Whined the rabbit and moved along.  
The rabbit had left a clear eyeline to the stage and Mickey glanced over the dancers. And then he saw him. A tall red headed dancer in some kind of clown outfit. Well if you could call it an outfit. The costume left little to the imagination. And what he saw took Mickey’s breath away. The man was gyrating on the dance floor and Mickey could see hands tucking bills in the pants. He wasn’t surprised. The man was stunning, even not seeing under the mask. No hope for him then. Just then the red head’s green eyes met his own blue ones and the clown smiled at him. Mickey felt an electric jolt through his body down into his crotch. Thoughts of taking that red head back to his place filled his head. Taking that ridiculous costume off. And lifting the mask to kiss that beautiful mouth...  
An elbow in his ribs brought Mickey back to earth. Matt was holding 2 large fruity drinks.  
“What the fuck is that?”  
“It’s called a glass slipper. How could I not?” Matt was giggling.  
“For fuck’s sake. Is there alcohol in it?”  
“Oh yes....lots.”  
“Thank fuck for that.”  
Mickey took a gulp of the drink. He would never admit it but it was quite nice.  
“Come on, Mick, I want to find the Fairy Godmother.”

*********

Ian was giving it all he had. He knew he looked good as Harlequin and he was on stage with Jason as Columbine so their paired dancing gave them both extra tips. Hot sweaty hands kept dipping in his outfit, usually with notes but occasionally trying to grab hold of him. He gave Columbine a look and the two swapped places. Columbine liked being groped mid dance. It was his ‘thing’.  
This side were good tippers, he thought, and less gropey. He swayed in time to the music and his arms waved over his head. Suddenly he caught the eye of a customer a way away. There was something different about him. He could see blue eyes under the mask and rather than a show-everything costume like most people, this man was covered up. In jeans! He looked good in those jeans though. Ian wondered about removing those jeans and... his cock gave a warning twinge. Concentrate, Ian. A hard-on can often be misconstrued here on the dance floor. He gave the dark haired man a smile before noticing a gorgeous blond Cinderella hand him a drink. Oh well, that’s too bad. Disappointed, Ian turned away.

*********

On her throne the Fairy Godmother held court. Wearing a dress made from several miles of tulle, silver wings and crown, she looked magnificent. The sailor tattoos only added to the ensemble. She was surrounded by beautiful boys in elf costumes, all with faces painted in turquoise, scarlet, green and silver.  
“Come on in boys!” The Fairy Godmother expansively welcomed the two. Matt approached first and made a florid bow. Then he turned back and nudged Mickey. “Bow idiot!” Mickey shook his head but made a perfunctory bow.  
“And what are your wishes, you beautiful pair?”  
“I want to find my Prince Charming.” Matt looked naughtily at Mickey. “But my friend here. He wants to meet his soulmate.”  
Mickey shook his head at Matt. “Ass” he whispered.  
The Godmother laughed loud and long, her body shaking with amusement.  
“Ahh poor Cinders kissing every frog in town hoping to find his prince.” Matt looked slightly uncomfortable. He knew he’d been around the block but it still rankled when someone pointed it out. Mickey smirked at his friend’s discomfort. He had never minded all the men coming through their apartment but it was kind of gratifying that someone else had noticed.  
“You are at the ball after all. Perhaps he will show up tonight? But that outfit will not do.” She put her hand out and one of the elves placed a garment bag in it. The Godmother unzipped the bag and handed the enclosed ensemble to Matt.  
“You should wear this.”  
Matt gasped. It was stunning. White and silver leggings and a long silver waistcoat. With his blond hair he really would look like Cinderella at the ball.  
“Go change, sweetie” she nodded to the curtained area. Matt eagerly went through and soon reappeared looking every inch the princess. Mickey smiled at him and nodded. “That’ll do it,”  
The Fairy Godmother handed him a silver mask. “Perfect.” Then she looked at Mickey.  
“And you, Buttons is it?”  
Mickey turned to face the glorious Fairy Godmother.  
“Never mind.” he replied.  
“But you’ve already seen him. But I think you know that already. Don’t you?”  
“What?” said Matt, turning to Mickey. “You’ve met someone you like? Where the fuck was I?”  
“Not met.” Said the Godmother. “Not yet.” She smiled at Mickey, and her eyes sparkled. “But you will. And soon. I’ll be keeping my eye out.”  
She looked at her nails, long and beautifully manicured before adding.  
“ And now my fee.”  
“Of course” sighed Mickey. “There’s always a price.”  
“Always.“ she smiled.  
“Name it” said Matt, admiring himself in a mirror.  
“I own a significant number of buildings down town. I plan to turn them into apartments and I would like the best contractors on site. Will you come and give me a fair quote?”  
Mickey smiled. “My quotes are always fair Madame Godmother.”  
“Good. We have a deal then. My business manager will call next week. I think that’s all, boys!”  
The two bowed again, this time Mickey’s bow possibly exceeding Matt’s in flourish.  
As they were being escorted out of the enclave, Mickey suddenly realised something. He turned “Hey how did you know we’re....” But the elves were firmly moving them away.  
“Weren't they nice?” Said the Fairy Godmother to the court at large. “Who’s next?”

*********

The two friends made their way back into the club. Matt was scoping the club like a shark. Mickey was searching the dance platforms for the beautiful clown. He heard Matt gasp.  
Matt had spotted the man sitting alone at a table. His eyes sparkled as he saw the man was dressed as a prince, in blue. Prince Charming . He kissed Mickey on the cheek and sashayed over to the man. Leaning over, he sang “Someday my prince will come. Tonight, if he plays his cards right.”  
The man smiled a tight little smile, shook his head before turning Matt down with a “No thanks pup”  
Matt was affronted. “Don’t you think I’m pretty?” He pouted.  
Prince Charming looked at him with his head on one side. “You’re gorgeous as well you know.” He said with an amused smirk. “I’m just not looking for that”  
Matt stared at him, flattered by the ‘gorgeous’ but miffed by the refusal. What the very fuck?  
“Then why” he said through gritted teeth. “Are you in a club, in Boystown, on Mardi Gras wearing a frigging Prince Charming outfit?”  
The man sighed. “Because my “friends” thought it was time I got out there again after being dumped 6 months ago. He gestured to a group of four men all lip locked to various costumed young men. “As you can see they are standing by me.”  
Matt looked over to the men. “Good friends I see.” He sat down next to Prince Charmimg. “Why don’t you let me take your mind of it all for a while?  
The man sighed.  
“Ok Cinders you win. Can I buy you a drink?” Charming had beckoned a waiter over.  
“Yes. I’ll have a glass slipper please.”  
“You’re kidding right?”  
“It’s a drink.”  
“OK we’ll have two glass slippers please.”

*********

Mickey watched Matt lean over his prince and kiss his lips. He smiled and took a sip of his drink. Whisky so much better than that fruity crap.  
“So, he’s not your boyfriend then?”  
Mickey spun round and saw the gorgeous red head looking at him questioningly.  
“Matt? Oh definitely not! He’s my roommate.”  
“Good to know.” The redhead’s voice was teasing and possibly flirty? Or was Mickey imagining it?  
“My name’s Ian.” He continued. “But in here I’m known as Curtis. We’ve all got extra names in here.”  
“Mickey. Mickey Milkovich.” Mickey couldn’t stop staring at the gorgeous masked man next to him.  
“No! Not really? Not Mandy’s brother?”  
Mickey looked closely at the red head. “You’re Mandy’s boyfriend!” He was shocked. This was his shop boy all grown up. And how had he grown up!  
“No. Not really. Not ever. Mandy just pretended, so I wouldn’t get beat up at school. She was so great. Small world huh?” Then Ian seemed to remember “You left!”  
“Yeah the day after I realised I was fucking gay. Did you ever meet my dad?”  
“ I had the pleasure once or twice” Ian’s voice was hard.  
“Yeah, well. I realised quickly being both gay and a Milkovich wasn’t gonna work. So I upped and left”  
Mickey certainly wasn’t going to tell this man that he had been the cause of those feelings.  
“Looks like you made the right decision”  
Ian was ogling Mickey shamelessly now, causing him to blush.  
“So you know what I do, Mickey, how about you?”  
“Construction. Matt and me, we got our own crew”  
“Nice. Explains the physique.” Again, that flirty smile. Mickey couldn’t be mistaking this, could he?  
They chatted easily about films, games, jobs and their hometown. Mickey finished his drink.  
“So, Ian can I buy you a drink?”  
“Oh no, no thanks.” Ian checked his watch. “My break’s over. But if you’re around later, I’d love to catch up some more?”  
Mickey smiled “I’d like that.”

*********

The music quietened and over the tannoy oozed the velvet tones of the Fairy Godmother. “Well folks it’s nearly midnight and that means time for those masks to come off and for you to see exactly who, or what, you’ve been canoodling with.”  
Ian suddenly ran to a staff only door. Seconds later a pirate with an angry expression followed him. Mickey heard the Fairy Godmother again as if she was standing right next to him.  
“Now Buttons. He needs you now.”  
Mickey was already up and pushing his way through the crowd to get to the door and shoved his way in.  
It was bright in the staff area. Mickey looked around. Cowering in the corner, Ian was protecting his face from the pirate’s chaotic blows.  
“You fucking tart. Too good for me are you, Curtis? You dare turn me down?” The pirate was ranting in between throwing his fists at Ian’s body.  
Mickey saw red. He rushed over and pulled the pirate off Ian. The man spun round ripping his eye patch off and Mickey could see he was coked up to his eyeballs. That gave Mickey the advantage. Years in construction had also given Mickey some serious upper body strength.  
It was a short ugly fight and it didn’t end well for the pirate. Mickey might have left the Southside but he was still a Milkovich. Soon the pirate was a bloody mess on the floor and Mickey had dropped down by Ian. Cradling him in his arms, Mickey felt tears prick his eyes.  
“Ian. I’m gonna get you out of here, OK?  
Ian nodded and let Mickey help him up.  
They walked back out to the club and over to the exit. Matt bounded up.  
“Hey Mickey, I’m going to go home with Peter tonight Ok?” He suddenly noticed Ian. “What the fuck happened? Is this him?“  
“Pirate attack” said Mickey, not wanting to stop and chat. “We’re leaving.”  
“Right.“ Matt looked bemused. “OK!”  
“Have fun Cinders.”  
“Always.”  
Mickey and Ian took a cab to Mickey’s apartment.  
“How’re you feeling?”  
“Better. I’ve been beaten before - every bloody Mardi Gras.”  
“It seemed pretty personal this time.”  
“Yeah we don’t advertise it but dancers can provide extra services if they want.”  
“Oh!” Mickey knew it was on offer but never wanted to partake.  
“Well I decided tonight that I didn’t want to.”  
“Well, understandable. He was coked up.”  
“Not to anyone.”  
“How come? Isn’t it good money?“  
Ian blushed. “Yeah, but something had happened and I just didn’t want to.”  
“Oh, right.” Mickey was confused but didn’t push.  
Ian swallowed and added “I’d met someone I liked and so suddenly it mattered you know?” He glanced shyly at Mickey.  
Now it was Mickey’s turn to blush.  
“Yeah, I know.”  
The cab pulled up and Mickey helped Ian out of the car. Although Ian was walking better now, Mickey still kept his arm around him and Ian still leant into him.

Mickey let them into his apartment. “Nice place!” admired Ian.  
“Thanks. You want to take a shower? You’d probably be more comfortable? I can find you some clothes. I’m sure I’ve got some hot pants somewhere.” He grinned  
“Ha ha. Actually, that would be great, thanks. Then Ian looked at Mickey, a smile playing on his lips. “You wanna come too? After all, you could almost certainly use a wash.”  
Mickey grinned and led the way into his bathroom. Costumes were left on the floor and Ian walked into the shower before holding out his hand to Mickey.  
This was too easy Mickey thought, taking Ian’s hand. Why wasn’t it more uncomfortable? He was in a shower, naked, with a stranger, and yet he felt like this was the most normal thing in the world.  
The water poured out of the huge rainforest shower, hot and cleansing. Mickey watched the water run red down to the plug hole as the blood washed off their bodies. Then he gently cupped Ian’s face in his hands to look at his face. There was a cut below one eye and a bleeding lip but fuck he was beautiful, Mickey thought. He moved closer to Ian and kissed the busted lip. Gently so as not to hurt him. Then he kissed his cut and his bruised cheek softly. Ian’s green eyes stared into Mickey’s and Mickey kissed those beautiful lips again. And again. And again. Hands were now stroking faces, running through hair, caressing waists. Mickey pulled away from Ian’s mouth to take a panting breath and look into those eyes again. ian smiled that beautiful smile and bent to kiss Mickey pulling him closer still.  
Without a word, the shower was turned off and they went into the bedroom. As they walked to the bed Mickey suddenly blurted out “I was tested clean on Friday.”  
Ian grinned at him. “Yesterday” he replied and pushed Mickey on to the bed. 

*********

The pirate was coming round in the staff room. He was hurt, angry and coming down, a grim combination. To his surprise two young men were standing there with their arms folded.

“What the fuck do you twinks want?”  
“The Fairy Godmother didn’t like that you tried to ruin her work.”  
The elf spoke with a clipped British accent. “What? That fucking gross fairy? Just fuck off”  
“Ooh naughty! Such language!” The first elf looked at the other “Shall we Elliot?”  
“Let’s Marcus.”

They took hold of the pirate by his arms and dragged him out into the club. He tried to pull away but they were surprisingly strong. They dragged him over to the doorman.  
“The Fairy Godmother has banished this one.”  
The doorman took his picture to add to their board of barred clientele.  
Then they threw the pirate into the street, and a passing cab sprayed him with icy muddy water.

As they re entered the club they passed Matt and (Prince) Peter leaving together. Matt was saying “No way, you run that gallery? I love that place. My favourite work in there is “Dealer Without Portfolio”  
Peter looked genuinely delighted. “That one’s mine.“ he said and the two kissed before getting into a cab.

“Another happy customer, Elliott”  
“One for the memory books, Marcus”  
And the elves disappeared.

*********

Over the weekend Mickey and Ian spent a lot of time in bed. Eventually, Mickey told Ian that he had been the spark that had caused Mickey to leave. Ian had admitted that he had always had a crush on Mickey. This caused them to stare at each other in wonder at having found each other, before Ian sought out Mickey’s mouth again and all thought was abandoned.

Matt had texted Mickey to say that he was spending the weekend with Peter, to help him pick out some pieces for a show but he would definitely be back before Monday.

Peter finally deleted his ex’s number from his phone.

Ian had texted Mandy to tell her that not only had he found Mickey, but and that Ian was in bed with him right at that moment, which made Mandy squeal with happiness and demand a pic. She got one.

Mickey had received a phone call from Brian, the Fairy Godmother’s business manager. He had agreed to go and see the estate on Wednesday and give a quote. It sounded like a big job. He would take along Matt.

Ian had telephoned Fairy Tail to apologise for leaving early and to find out how much trouble he was in. To his shock he was told that the Fairy Godmother had sent an elf to explain everything and Curtis wasn’t in any trouble at all.

It would be nice to say the pirate had learned his lesson. Alas it would take several more incidents before he shamefacedly made his way to narcotics anonymous. 

The Fairy Godmother gathered her elves around her as Mardi Gras drew to a close.  
“Well my darlings” she began. That was a very successful evening. Many wishes were granted and many happy ever afters begun here tonight. Thank you all for your help and support.”  
Each elf then approached the Fairy Godmother for a hug and a kiss on the cheek before they left. Finally the godmother herself stood up in her enclave,  
“See you next year, Chicago.” She threw fairy dust over her head and was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates always find a way - Even if they need a fairy godmother to help them see it.


End file.
